Warmth
by TempestNightlock
Summary: Rachel's daughter, Learimarkless, is a full blooded demon. She has lived her life in Rachel's care, though, even if the demons named her and watch her as she grows up. Lear, one day, has had enough. She doesn't want to hide the fact that she's a demon. So they make a deal, and she moves to the ever-after for a week, where she teaches Al what love is... and brings the demons warmth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rachel**

Learimarkless, is her name. I had no choice in the matter. The very day she was born, they came for her, trying to take her from my arms.

Yet, she was mine. _I_ had carried her, _I _had birthed her, _I_ was the one who spoke to my bloated stomach, to tell her that I loved her already.

I had always wanted her, a child of my own. I had envied everyone as their children were born, and as they raised them. So, once I finally got that bit of happiness, I was not going to let them take it from me.

I'd ran, hard, clutching her in my arms. She hadn't even made a sound, she'd kept quiet, watching me with large red slitted eyes.

They'd been close, I'd felt them just behind me, when I felt the familiar pull of a line. I'd paniced, scrambling to move into a different direction, but I hadn't been fast enough.

A hand had landed on my shoulder, pulling me and my newborn child into a ley line. I wasn't going to go, but she had looked at me, and smiled, and I had felt deep in my stomach, that she wanted to go.

We reappeared in a forest, high in the mountains, where the sky was just begining to blaze. I'd squinted at the light and turned to find Al gazing at us.

"Rachel," he had said gently, trying not to frighten me.

"You can't have her," I'd glared, clutching her closer.

"Rachel, you don't have anywhere to run. They will find you where ever you go."

"I don't care. I only have to run until sun up, then I'll find somewhere, I'll stay on sanctified ground, I'll..."

"Rachel," he'd sighed, almost sounding like he cared. "You know that there's no way for her to live, and she probably can't go on sanctified ground, besides, I have somewhere."

My eyes had widened, "You do! Tell me! Please!" I'd begged, sounding desperate. I didn't care, I was going to keep her.

"I can't tell you, you can't go there. I'll bring her myself."

"No! You just want to bring her to them to pay off your debts!"

"Rachel, how is it that you always ask for my respect, without earning it, but even after I prove I can be trusted, you refuse to trust me. Quit being so thick headed and let me help you!" Al had shouted.

I'd looked down at my daughter, who has only been in this world for a few short hours. She reached up with a chubby little hand to touch my face, smiling at me. I'd melted, and held her out for Al to take.

Al had smiled, taking my baby girl into his arms. "I'll bring her back to you as soon as possible. Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to her."

I'd nodded, deflated.

Ivy had spent the next week nursing me back to health. I _had_ run from the hospital right after giving birth. I spent all those days worring about her. I never signed her birth certificate. She'd come early, so I'd never chosen a name. I cried most days.

Yet, true to his word, Al had brought her back. A month later. We'd met in the graveyard, he'd looked tired, exhausted, with dark circles around his eyes and no set to his jaw. He hadn't shaved in days, and he hadn't bothered to put on his crushed velvet jacket.

My daughter had looked fine though, clean, with pink cheeks and a shy smile. He'd dressed her in a white dress, and slid a little pink bow into her incredibly thin hair.

"You're here," I'd breathed, going to take her into my arms.

"I spoke with the others," Al had said, "I managed to convenience them that she would be better off being raised here, by you. Instead of in our worlds, trapped, frightened, and without someone who can practically care for her."

Now, I'm glad to have her.

"Mom, don't look at me like that," she smiles shyly at me, catching me staring.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just glad to have you home."

She's almost sixteen now, her birthday is in two monthes, and I'm going all out.

"Oh, I know I've been spending a lot of time with Less, but I can stay home, if you'd like," she offers.

Less is her boyfriend, he's not my favorite. She inherited my bad taste.

"No, it's fine. You enjoy your freedom. Just clean your room before you go, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." She stands from her seat. "I'm not planning on going anywhere though, did you think I was?"

_Opps._ "No, well, I was planning on going to the charm shop later, would you like to come?"

"Sure, want to make a trip of it? I have some money saved up."

"I'd like that," I tell her.

She smiles, and flees. It turns out she can't walk on sanctified ground. So, she has a room where we used to interview our undead clients. Al had managed to find a way to unsanctify the kitchen, and the way to her room, but that's Al. We still want protection from the demons and undead vampires.

Lear is a passionate girl, with my taste for thrills. She loves good novels, and conveniant spells, and just like me, she hates her freckles. I'd given her my ring for her thirteenth birthday, the one my father gave me.

She also wears an earring that changes her eyes. I don't want people to hate her because of what she is. The earring is a curse, but I won't tell her that. I don't want her to darken her soul, or her aura, and it's beautiful silver shimmer.

Many people ask who her father is, but I won't tell. It was a witch, but he's long gone. She has his dark hair; and his calm, friendly, optimistic nature, but she still has far too much of me in her for anyone to make a good guess, or for her life to be easy.

We have fun shopping for charms. It's a month until Halloween, so a few stores already have up some displays for the occasion. I'm secretly shopping for my next lesson with Al, and Lear's birthday, but it's not hard to keep it to myself. She knows me too well, and doesn't ask many questions.

"Mom, look!" Lear cheers from the next isle over. I look, finding her oggling a a display of orchids. "They're so pretty," she smiles. "Do you think Jenks will let me plant some in the garden?"

Jenks is still alive, which is beyond shocking. His children are slowly moving from the church, and I feel like he's determined until the last one has found a place of it's own.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I'll ask when we get back," she tells me.

She's gone the following day. She left to go to school, where kids don't know she's a demon. She'll be with Less the rest of the day.

Less is a living vampire, so I'm not worried about her becoming pregnant, but I still want her to be careful. He's still young, so he's not very controlled, and if they make one bad decision, I could lose her.

My lesson with Al is later, once the sun goes down, so I'm glad she's gone.

I don't like her being around Al. He'd taken good enough care of her, but I don't like him putting thoughts into her vulnerable teenage mind.

**Learimarkless**

Less leans against the locker next to mine, watching me as I put away my books and grab my messenger bag, decorated with Latin and runes.

He's beautiful, for a guy. Light hair, green eyes, and perfectly lean.

"So," he wonders, making my heart leap, "Are you planning on going to Rena's party on Halloween?"

"No," I answer, "I don't really like parties," I lie. I have nothing against parties, I just wasn't invited. I slam my locker shut, and we walk slowly out of the side door. He doesn't live far from school, so we walk.

"Come on, Leary, I don't want to go alone."

"Well, tough," I tell him. I'm playing hard to get, it makes things much funner.

He pulls me to a stop, taking me by my wrists and pulling me to look into his eyes.

His pupils have dialated a little, but not enough to have me worried. He gazes into my eyes, and it feels as if he sees past my charm that conceals the demonic crimson.

I hate having to hide what I am; who I am. I don't like being made fun of because I can't activate a simple amulet, or because I accidently light something on fire. Why should I have to, when they're the ones who are thick headed?

"Leary," he breaths, leaning in for a kiss.

We've just moved out of eye sight of school, so I let him, trying my best to enjoy his lips, but my mind is far away.

"What's wrong with you Leary?" wonders Less. "You've been acting weird all day."

_Have I? _I shrug, then move over. (I was on his lap.)

That takes his interest. I don't often move away from him.

"You're right," I admit, sitting properly and folding my hands on my lap.

"It's fine, Leary, you can tell me," he assures, moving to see me more clearly.

I swallow. I'm not sure if telling him is the greatest idea, but I need someone to accept me, and he's my only chance.

"I have a secret," I begin timidly, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I can't handle it anymore."

He nods, so I continue, "I'm not a witch," I say faintly, but I know that he can hear me, with his vampire ears.

He blinks at this, then smiles, "Then what are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rachel**

Al shows up right when the sun goes down. I want to explain to him, yet again, to stop showing up just because I'm taking too long, but he never listens.

"How's the daughter?" he asks. He's changed a lot in the past fifteen years. Trying to keep up with the century. I think we might have rubbed off on him a bit, with are choice words and ideas.

"She's not hear," I state. She doesn't need to be exposed to his morbid ideals.

"Is she not, now." He runs his gloved hand over my counter top. "How old is she now?"

"Fifteen, sixteen in November."

"Oh, yes, she's growing up so fast," he says as if remeniscing.

"Shall we go?" I ask, mocking his English ancient tightly.

He's about to reply, when there's the sound of a door slamming.

"Well, looks like your daughter's home. She sounds upset."

She does, I've never heard her slam her door before. Al's presence makes me uneasy, but if my daughter is upset, I need to go see why. So I make my way to toward her room.

I hear crying on the other side of her door. "Lear, are you alright?"

She doesn't respond. I try the knob. "Lear, let me in," I insist, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I...I told him," she stammers, over come with tears.

"What are you saying, sweetie, you mean Less?"

"Y...yeah," she sniffles, "and he rejected me!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, open the door."

It takes her a moment, her face is down cast, her eyes puffy, her chest contracting with sobs. "Mom," she cries, looking up at me, her eyes brown from her earring, "I'm so tired of this! I hate hidding what I am!"

I pause, she's never said anything about this before. She finally sees Al, and seems embarrassed by her crying, but just for a second, her anger quickly returns.

"It's not my fault people won't accept the fact that I can be both a demon and a good person! I'm just tired of everything! Even some humans don't accept Inderlanders, how are they going to accept me?! A species even Inderlander's distrust and avoid!"

"Sweetie, it's not so bad."

"How would you know?! You aren't like me, you're parents were witches! You just have the blood! You can't possibly understand!"

"She's right, dove," Al agrees.

I glare at him, letting him know he's not helping.

"I just..," my daughter continues, "Don't want to hide anymore," she cries.

It was far earier to take her anger than her sadness.

**Learimarkless**

I don't like to cry, especially in front of my mom, who I have never seen weep without the greatest of reasons. She's so strong, it's almost discouraging, but it feels wonderful to get this off my chest. This has been bothering me for a long time.

I always thought that she could understand, because she had been treated poorly by the media for being a black witch, but that's nothing compared to me. Nobody knows she's been tampered with, nobody knows she's a demon when it counts, but I am.

We're completely different. She can't understand, and that isn't her fault, but I need someone who can see what I see, who knows how I feel.

My gaze falls on Al. He's a demon. He has been his whole life, however many hundreds or thousands of years that's been.

His eyes find mine, their red gleaming under the flouresant church lights. They're just like mine, the color of blood, and slitted. I'm suddendly ashamed of having mine hidden, like I'm cowering behind a curtain.

"Mom." I look her straight in the eye. "I can't do this anymore." I take out my earring, fumbling with it and feeling the faint sting as it comes out. I put it in my pocket, feeling suddenly free, clean, and powerful.

"I... I don't know how to help you." My mother, for once, looks unsure. She still looks so young, but as a witch and/or demon, she will live for many more years. To infinty.

"And you don't need to, just listen. I know you don't like the demon's. You don't count yourself as one, which is fine, but you also don't count me. You're always telling me I'm not like them, but I am like them, and that's okay. I'm proad of what I am, even if it will hold me back.

"I don't want to stay here, where people think what I am defines me. I'm not asking for much, just some time on the field. Let me spend a little time amoungst the people who can understand me."

**Rachel**

I know what she means the moment I hear the tone of her voice. She wants to stay with the demons.

"Lear," I try to object, but I see her eyes. Her demonic eyes, filling with tears. They make me think back to that day. When I'd ran from the demons, clutching her to my chest. I remember the way she'd smiled right before Al had appeared.

I don't want her to go, I don't want her to get hurt, but I can't say no when looking in her eyes.

"Okay," I whisper, "lets just talk about this."

**Learimarkless**

We sit down, and we talk it out. I'll go with her today, then when we get back I'm going to pack up clothes, and spend a week in the ever-after.

I'll be going to school everyday, but I'll go right back to the ever-after afterwards, and I'm not to tell anyone else that I'm a demon or remove my earring while in public.

I easily agreed to this, because she's taking a big step by just letting me into the ever-after.

She doesn't want me to spend any more time with Al than necessary, so I'm going to purchase my own place in the ever-after. That had been an interesting conversation.

"But I don't want you staying a week with Al," my mother had said.

"Okay, fair enough, but Newt is no better."

"Why, don't you just get a place of your own?" Al had asked from the doorway, after coming back from sorting throught the fridge. "I'm sure nobody will ever ask _you_ to pay."

There are conditions to my stay. I have to call her by scrying mirror everyday, and if I'm going to go anywhere where there will be other demons I'm supposed to go with Al.

"I don't want you around everyone alone," she had told me.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her," Al had smiled.

"I don't see how that makes it any better," my mother had remarked, "But I guess I'll hear about it sooner if your there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rachel**

It's anerving seeing my little girl wondering around Al's with curiousity.

"Sweetie, don't touch anything you don't recognize," I warn as she goes to pick up one of his daggers.

She draws back, and gives me a nod, understanding my discretion. I get back to work, writing carefully. My Latin has improved over the years, because I had to teach Lear, but she has far passed me. The language is natural to her, demon culture, I suppose.

I recognize the words under my fingers, but some of the meanings are vague.

"What are you guys doing?" Lear asks, sitting on one of Al's kitchen stools, they're new, he recieved a little compensation from ''keeping an eye on'' my daughter, apparently the demons are happy with his work.

"Um, we're..." I begin, "What _are_ we doing?" I ask Al, whose getting a large spelling pot off of his top shelf. I'd been too distracted with the thoughts of my daughter being alone here, that I hadn't asked.

"You know this is the appearance I've managed since I met Ceri, over a hundred years ago," Al tells me instead of answering. I give him a look as he turns to let him know I don't care.

"Al, what are we doing?" I ask again.

"Did I not tell you?" he evades.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did," Lear remarks, "Mom, he's making something to change his appearance again, right?"

"Smart girl, you know how to do that?"

"No," Lear says, giving me a fleeting glance, "My mom won't teach me any curses."

"Is that so?"Al questions. Lear nods. "Then I feel as if it's my duty to show you how."

I open my mouth to object, but Al gives me a glance.

"Free of charge, of course." He looks me in the eye, his eyes strict. "And since you are so against curses, you can keep quiet, take notes, and watch."

_Did I just get in trouble?_

He teaches us, well, her. He lets her add, and mix, and say the incantations. Her face lights up when it changes color, or fizzes, or smells different.

I usually just get through each of my lessons with Al, but she seems to honestly enjoy it.

**Learimarkless**

I toss two complection charms on top of my clothes. I'm a serious insomniac, so I use them to hide my dark circles.

I follow it with my text books, a novel I've been working on, and my dream journal. I tuck my underwear under my favorite shirt. Ivy had brought me shopping for under clothes before she'd left to revisit Alaska with her now two year girlfriend.

My mom had offered, and she's cool and all, but she's still my mom. Plus Ivy helps me get out of my comfort zone. Conviencing me I'm old enough and bold enough for leather and lace.

I put a little travel makeup bag, my deoderant, magnetic chalk, my toothbrush, some lilac and sage lotion Grandma had given me, and nail polish that changes colors (gift from Jenks).

I eye my bag, wondering if I've forgotten anything. I had no idea what to pack at first. I'd just tossed in some of my favorite outfits that I wear to school, then I thought about meeting some of the higher-up's and threw in a few of my more professional looking dresses, thinking jeans and black shirts may be too casual. Then, my pajamas followed, well, not really, just several large shirts followed that serve as my pajamas.

My mom knocks. I don't bother to answer, since I'm done. I go to get it, my lugagge in tow.

**AL**

It's almost shocking to have this girl in my home again. I'd been more surprised her mother had let her.

We've just come back, my home looking familiar as the light flicsk back on with a simple unspoken command.

Her hand is still in mine from where she had taken it to jump the lines. She lets go, noticing my stare, and smiles tentatively at me. Her teeth are perfect, her canines white and sharp.

"So... my moms not right, is she? You're not going to try to seduce or sell me are you?"

I would almost be offended, if only her tone didn't completely register the fact that she kidding. But, I take it as if it's a serious question.

"Well, Leari, I don't take you for someone whose easy, and your mother would find out quite quickly if I were to try anything. The other's would be mad as well, suggesting that I'm taking what I can not be given.

"And I'd never think to sell you. You're far to priceless," I tell her truthfully.

Her face goes red, but she covers her embarrassment with a warm laugh. "Okay, so, the curse from earlier? I know it makes you look different, but may I see how?" She's a lot more ploite then her mother.

"I had not planned to use any until my supplies begin to run thin."

She pouts, making her way to my fireplace, only looking back at me for that one second. She sits gingerly on the ground, with her back against my chair.

I almost want to call her on it, but she doesn't know.

"This is going to weird, isn't it?" she suddenly asks, leaning the back of her head against my chair, a few tendrils of hair shifting from her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" This girl is perculiar, but warm and honest. There's life in her eyes, and it's smoldering.

"I mean, your not really use to guests, besides my mother, but she wouldn't dare to spend a night here."

_True. _Though, I'm vastly confused as to why she actually did let her daughter come.

"And you're how old? And you're stuck with a bitchy teenager whose moms so over protective that she will attack you if you even offer me a drink."

I've never been much into conversation, but she seems to do it all for me.

I laugh. "Leari, would you care for something to drink?" I give her a good humored smile.

"I would, thank you," she answers, lifting her head to smirk at me.

"Is tea fine?" I think that's all I really have right now.

"Ah, yes. I'm so tired of coffee," she exhales.

My smile stays put, oddly enough. I know what she means, life is really no longer worth living unless you know there will be fresh, hot tea in the future.

I begin preparing it as we talk. "So, you think your mother is over-protective?" I ask. If she does, maybe she might have an easier time getting used to the ever-after.

"Well, sometimes. I know it's for a good reason, but she could run things by me sometimes."

I nod, not really sure why, just silently agreeing with her.

"But... like with you, I see both ways," she continues

"How so?"

"Well, I get that at some point you'd been aggressive with her, scared her, and she doesn't want that to happen to me."

I bring over our tea, setting the tray down in front of her and joining her on the floor.

"Yet, I have value to the demons who are superior to you, and you have no reason to take a pass at me."

I pick up my cup and gaze into it. "No real reason?" I ask.

I never really thought about it, but I suppose she's right. Learimarkless looks like she's be a fun toy, but I'd never really gotten a good look at her before. I remember her first few weeks, the silent infant that always wanted to be held. But now I take some time to really look at her.

She's grown well, not quite as tall as her mother, but she got long legs, nice hips, and a trim waist. Her skin is smooth, but I know she somehow got her mother's freckles, and that she's hiding them with a charm. Her features are even, with few rough edges. Her eyes look back at mine... red. I swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Learimarkless**

About twenty minutes later, I find myself tired, so he shows me to my room, and leaves me there to sleep.

I usually have difficulty sleeping, sometimes staying up for hours, sometimes not going to sleep at all; but once my face touches my pillow, I'm out.

Faint, cold, snowflakes land on my cheeks and tangle into my lashs.

I smile at the world before me, cracked and withered, but bathed in a thick blanket of fresh snow.

I grin, twirl around and let myself fall back into the snow. It feels good, surrounding me, cooling me. I gaze up at the sun... the red sun.

I groan awake, hearing Al talking in a different room. "She's still asleep, honestly woman, she'll be up soon."

I throw my legs over the side of my bed.

"Dove, when have threats ever really worked?" Al sighs, and I can practically see him massaging the bridge of his nose. I glance down at a little gold alarm. _Dammit, I was supposed to contact my mother two hours ago! _

I get up, grab my scrying mirror from my bag, and join Al in the living room to let him know I'm up.

"She's up," Al states, and removes his hand from the scrying mirror. I quickly set mine on my scrying mirror and think her name, to get contact.

"Dammit Lear," my mom swears at me, frantic. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mom, I'm perfectly fine," I say aloud so Al can hear.

"Sweetie, why didn't you call?"

"I was asleep, mom, I slept really well too, I even dreamed." I smile, trying to get her side tracked.

"That's nice sweetie..." I can almost hear her thinking that I had been drugged.

"Mom," I think, not talking now because I don't want Al to hear. "He in no way drugged me, you're being silly."

_"I don't take you for someone whose easy." _

"Plus, we both know, if that's what he wanted, he'd do it by fource, not while I'm sleeping. It'd ruin the fun for him."

_"... And your mother would find out quite quickly, if I tried anything." _

I can feel my mother's surprise to my comment. I know this because I've thought the same thing.

I had once asked Less about why I could never sleep over, he'd teashed me, saying because then I could try something while he was asleep. I'd given him a catty grin and replied, "If I wanted to try something, I wouldn't wait until you were asleep, I'd want you up, to feel all your reactions."

"You're sure your okay?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Okay, I have a run, call me later." And she's gone, just like that.

I remove my hand from the mirror, setting it aside, and look up to find Al watching me.

_"You're far to priceless."_

I realize a little too late that I had left my room without first getting dressed. Which means I'm sitting on one of Al's chairs with nothing but a new pair of black lace panties (Er, I hate that word) and a t-shirt from a band I've never heard of covering me. My face goes red with embarrassment.

"Well," I say, "I should probably go get some clothes on."

I get up to change.

"Leari." His voice stops me. I feel a part of me throb with anticipation. "You forgot your scrying mirror."

I turn. I had. I take the few steps necessary to retrieve it. "Thank you," I tell him, making the mistake of meeting his eyes. The ones that look like mine, and bore into me.

I manage to look away, and retreat.

"Please, Leary, just talk to me," Less begs, continuing the conversation we've been having between classes... well, the coversation _he's _been having. I've been giving him the silent treatment.

"I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did. I mean, I didn't realize you were joking," he continues, making me mader with each word. "You just scared me is all. I forgive you for that, but..."

I growl, a deep throaty sound I didn't know I could muster, and turn on him. "_You_ forgive _me_?!" I snap harshly. "_I_ didn't do anything wrong. _You _think I'm mad because you didn't know I was joking? I was serious! This is my life, go ahead and laugh!" I yell at him.

That's the first time I've ever made a scene in the halls. People watch, snicker, frown; but I don't care. I turn on my heel, and walk out just as the final bell rings.

I don't have a car yet, but nothing is very far. My house kind of is, the church being almost a mile away, but I'm not planning on going home.

I'm mad, and I'm hungry, so I take the few blocks to the nearest take-out place at a steady pace.

My bag is light on my hip. Only carrying my scrying mirror and a detection amulet. Something my mom insists on me always having on me.

I stop once I'm inside, panting into the air that smells like Lo-mein and cashew chicken. I breath it in deep, my mouth watering.

I order quickly, smiling at the girl whose not to much older than me behind the counter.

After I get my order, I go outside to sit on a cold stone bench. I quickly look around for people, and after I think it's safe, I pull my mirror from my bag.

I touch it gently and search out with my thoughts. _Al?_

"Leari?" He pronounces the nickname differently than Less, properly, and with respect.

"I'm ready to come back," I think, keeping my hand modestly placed on the mirror, far enough for the connection to be made, but not hard enough for him to feel what I'm doing.

I feel a pull instead of a responce, and just let him take me back to the ever-after, making sure I have a good hold on my take-out bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**AL**

The smile she gives me when she arrives is warm, like we're friends.

"I brought take-out!" she chimes, holding up the bag like it's a trophy. I raise an eyebrow at her. _She brought dinner?_

Rachel has been my student for over fifteen years, and the Turn take it, she has never brought food with her; and yet, this girl, who I have only ever spoke to a few times, brings some without asking.

"You did." I nod. _Maybe her mother's trying to get her to poison me? No... with all fairness, Rachel would do it with her hands, and would want her mark removed first. _

She decides to sit in the kitchen instead of my floor this time, as she tries to properly use her chopsticks.

She isn't doing very well, and watching her try to lift a piece of beef into her mouth is irritating. She drops it.

"I see you got your mother's coordination," I comment.

She doesn't take offense, just nods, and drops the piece of meat again. It bothers me.

She's looking over her homework, something about locating ley lines. She tries for the same piece a third time, it drops.

Before I know it, I'm right in front of her, my hand pulling up her chin, my chopsticks in her mouth. We both seem to have stopped breathing. I don't remember moving, I don't know why I did.

She gently sucks on the cheap pieces of wood as I ease them out of her mouth, her pink lips parting to let go of them.

She swallows the piece that had finally made it to her, and surveys me with her ruby eyes, her eyelashs makeing heavy shadows across her cheekbones.

I can't move the pressure in the room is so thick. I don't want to breath, because I know it'll sound loud in the sudden silence.

"Was I really doing that bad?" she asks, releasing me from the silence, and giving me back the ability to move.

**Learimarkless**

I sit outside during lunch the next day, exorbing the warmth from the sun. The yellow sun, the one that can't be seen in the ever-after. _Will I miss it? _

I smile at it, and then with the sudden sound of footsteps I spring to my feet and slick bzck into a defensive stance.

"Lear," a girl I recognize addresses, "You're dating Less, right?"

She's got that daddy's little girl look, spoiled and bratty. She has her hip cocked, and her pouty lips have a smizzy kind of bitterness. She's blond, and I can just make out the smell of vamp on her.

I move up and stand properly, swaying to look superior on my feet.

"Reluctantly, but yes," I answer.

"So you've heard then? He's going with Kara to Rena's Halloween bash."

_He's going with another girl? _And I know Kara! She's a warlock with connections to the coven, and huge blue eyes, and even bigger breasts. She's got one of those voices, that makes whatever she says sound made-up and superficial.

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"Kara's been talking about it all day. Less says they're only friends, though."

Kara isn't the friends type of girl.

AL

Learimarkless comes back in a rather bad mood. She keeps switching from depressed seeming to udderly mad in a single second without having spoken a word. Even for a woman she's moody.

"Is something the matter?" I finally ask, looking over the apartments I've narrowed down my list too. The sooner I find little Leari her own place, the better. I don't need her mother getting angry with me, my life is hard enough as it is.

"Hmmf, yes. My dumb ass boyfriend decided to take another girl to this stupid Halloween party, Kara, ick, the tramp."

"Is this the same one who had you crying in your room just a few days ago?" I ask for clarification, though no matter how lovely Leari is, I don't think she got a new one so soon.

"Well, yeah! I can't believe he'd do something like that! And just yesterday he was practically beging me to forgive him!"

I don't understand how to answer, so, I just continue to look down at my work. _Can I elliminate any of these for minor problems?_

"Err, it's just so frustrating! I mean, why does he care anyway? I mean I kind of get that he has to go to the stupid party, but why couldn't he go alone? He has friends!"

She sits on my desk, making my focus waver. I cross out one, deciding Newt would be able to find it if she wanted, and that the kitchen would be too small if Leari wants to take up any sort of stirring.

"And I still don't get why he cares so much what I am!" she continues. I set my hand gently between her knees to retrieve a paper. She doesn't seem to notice. "I mean, it's not as if I don't have the same parts as all the other girls!"

"True," I comment. She crosses her legs.

"But of course he has to see something wrong with me!" She moves her hands as she talks, so animated. "You don't think there's something wrong with me, do you?"

I freeze when I realize she expects an answer. I look up at her. Her cheeks are flushed in outrage, her chest heaving. She looks warm, and her eyes are expectant.

"No, of course not," I answer. She goes silent for a second.

"I really don't mind it here," she suddenly proclaims. "My mom always thought I would... but I don't. I at least feel welcome."

"Well, you're a prize to us."

She gives me a small smile. "Yeah, but I'm honestly worried to. I've heard some of the conversations you've had with my mom. I always knew you'd all expect me to have children, and I'm okay with that... but, I'm not sure if I can this soon."

"What do you mean?" I can't help but ask.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just like every other girl, I'm scared of the unknown. I guess I should have been more risky and gotten it out the way before I was forced to."

_Is she talking about her virginity now? Why? And with me? What an odd choice. Maybe I should call Rachel, this seems like something that should be discussed between women. _

"I guess I thought of that a while back though. I was sort of planing on using Less to my advantage, you know. I figured that would make it easier. Check your gun for bullets before you shoot; but I don't think he'll be of any use now."

_If I ever doubted that she was a demon, that ends here. She is truly a malicious thinker. _

"Leari, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't this be something you should be discussing with someone else? Why are you telling me?"

Leari goes crimson. "Well..." I lift an eyebrow for her to continue. "I figured... that, you would be the most likely to help." She looks away from me, staring at a picture on the wall.

_Help? Is she saying what I think she's saying, or am I pushing my fantasies onto her to feed my vanity? She couldn't, could she?_

"Learimarkless." I pronounce each syllable carefully. "You can't possibly mean that."

"And why not!" She turn back to me, angry again. She stands, her heels making gentle but sharp clicks against the floor. "You said you had no problem with me!" She points an accusing finger in my direction.

_Am I turning her down? Dammit, this is not something I should have to do! I wish I could take her up on her offer, lay her down on my desk right here and hear her moans echoing off the compact walls... but I can't. Her mother, the other demons, the Council. _

"I'm not turning you down Leari, believe me when I say I wouldn't enjoy anything more than to take you up on your offer, but my hands are tied. If the other demons find out, I may get in serious trouble. Death isn't something I look forward to." I turn my chair to face her.

"And how would they find out? I'm not going to tell them."

My mind freezes, goes blank for a complete second. _She's right. _I feel a smile edge my lips.

"I believe we have a deal, Learimarkless." I put out my hand. She takes it, and I pull her forward, where she's forced to fall with her knees to either side of mine. She makes a small noise of surprise, and her eyes fill with it as she moves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author Note: Warning! This chapter contains scenes that are not appropriate for many ages. Though, the rating should have warned you thus. Proceed with caution.

**Al**

**...**

"You would not believe how badly I've been wanting to take you, Leari." I take her chin and let my lips find her's. She wraps her arms around my neck, knotting her hands in my hair, and kisses me back with the same ethusiasm.

Her tongue runs along mine and I'm rewarded with a gentle moan. Her breasts press against my chest, and her thighs squeeze mine. Her hair drifts over my collarbone, feeling smooth and soft against my skin.

I have the sudden need to feel her hair in my hands, so I let my fingers run along her scalp. She bites my lip, so I break away and dip down my head to nip her neck.

She throws her head back in responce, letting me have full reign of her lovely neck, her hair sliding between my fingers.

I let my hands find her thighs. I run along them a few times, then search up below her skirt to find the string on the side of her underwear. I smile into her neck as I feel the familiar touch of lace. I suck on the skin of her neck in appreciation. She gives off another faint moan, closing her eyes.

I let my hand find her, running a finger ever so gently over her entrance. I let a line pass between us, thinking that she would react well to the sensation, but she tenses. Then I realize that she had probably never had one run through her before, for pain or pleasure.

I pull her close, letting her head rest on my shoulder, her bemused glance making me feel almost guilty for not warning her. Her hair is cool and as soft as Egptian cotton against my face.

"It's okay," I sooth, " I was only communing you in a ley line, it's normal. I'm sorry. I forgot that you hadn't..." My voice trails off. The very tone of it seems so foreign, so odd; never has it sounded this way. Maybe when I was mocking tenderness, but never have I honestly portrayed such a feeling.

"It felt wonderfull," she assures me, and bites into my neck.

I smile, and I almost feel like laughing. I move my fingers, which had froze, once more along her entrance, as if asking if it's okay to continue. I let a finger push in. Her inner walls are tight around my finger, and heavenly moist. She takes in a sharp breath, almost jumping.

I let another line pass through me, effortlessly tuning my aura and pulling on it, to pass through her mouth, that's biting into my neck, to the sweet flesh that I'm touching. I quickly pull it back, not wanting to let this all happen too quickly. She moans, letting her little teeth unlatch from my neck.

I let my finger move slowly deeper inside her, but not far enough to take her innocence; I want to do that while I have a far more intimate part of my anatomy inside her. I move my finger lazily in and out, letting her get use to the feeling.

Eventually I find her moving with me, pushing up and down slowly as if pleading for more. She opens her theighs as wide as she can while supported in my chair.

"Why don't we switch rooms?" I offer, thinking she'd be far more comfortable, and we'd have far less limits, somewhere else. No matter how much I'd like to take her against my desk, I feel it would be difficult to get her to respond accordingly while trapped like this.

"Yes," is her only responce, and it sends waves of sensation through me. I move my finger out of her, the air chilling against the wetness.

I help her off me, and lead her back to my room. Then I change my mind, thinking her's is more middle ground. Neutral. It'll make her feel safer, so she'll be more receptive to let me do what I want.

I light only a candle, thinking the light enough. I turn to find her sitting as if she's awaiting something life changing; her lips pressed together, her theighs squeezed tightly, a shy smile on her pink lips.

I smile lightly at her, appreciating the sight of her. She holds out a hand for me this time, smiling to herself as she does so. I take it, letting her take me between her legs, as she lyes back. I move up more, finding a comfortable place where I can stay.

I find her mouth, letting her kiss me as my hands find her shirt. I unbutton, doing so without looking. Each one pops with a satisfying noise; letting free. I break away to gaze down at her breasts, each held lovingly by her bra, a very feminine one with red lace and a ribbon in the center.

I smile. _It makes me feel as if I'm opening a present. _I unlatch it, needing to lift her to do so, but it unlatchs without trouble. I pull it off her shoulders along with her shirt, and I toss them to the side.

Her breasts are full and sweet to behold. I can't help but to let myself dip down and take one of her sensative nipples into my mouth. She watchs me as I do; I can feel her surprised stare. I suck gently, toying with it with my tongue, and grazing it carefully with my teeth.

Her hands twine in my hair, pulling and clenching, writhing in the sensation. I switch to the other, feeling as if I'm neglecting her other side.

"Al," she moans.

"It's Algaliarept," I say without thinking. _Um... Oh, who cares if she knows! _

She giggles.

"What?" I ask her.

"What is my whole goal in all this was to find out your name?"

"Then I praise you on your sucess," I answer. I move my hands to the back of her theighs, pushing up her legs so they bend up at the knee. "But I don't think your in a postion to call anything finished."

"I suppose not." She looks almost edible lying down the way she is. Her hair sprayed along the bed, her eyes filled with expectation, her breasts exposed, and her body calling for me.

I need to be in her soon. I can't wait any longer. I can't even think about how I've waited _this_ long. I touch her side once more, finding the string. I tear it, not wanting to get off of her to remove the fabric properly. I slip it out from under her, and I push two fingers inside of her.

She jumps with surprise, needing to look and make sure I'm doing what she thinks. I need to streach her out more, or she'll never be able to take my size. I move my fingers again watching her expressions.

I've never really enjoyed pleasing someone else before, just my pleasure from them... but I see it now. How people can. She closes her eyes and knots her hands in the sheets, making me smile.

Soon I think she's wet enough to take me. I go to undo my pants. She peeks up at me, then sits up a little to help. I smile again and let her. Her eyes widen a bit when she's greated with my length, and I feel a bit of the pride that I always thought I should.

I lye her back again, gently easing her down. She lets out a reassuring sigh as she touchs the bed again. I pull her legs up more, and move to kiss her before I let myself fill her. Her mouth freezes against mine, wincing a little at the pain she was prepared for.

I kiss the corner of her mouth, holding still so she isn't taken by surprise by another jolt. "Are you ready?" I ask her after a few more seconds. She nods, her jaw tight.

I move slowly out, noticing that I hadn't moved all that deep. _Well, she's in for a surprise. _I move back into her, not even trying to move deeper than the last time. I move out and in once more, feeling her body ever so gently relaxing and allowing the motion.

"Is that better?" I ask, needing to make sure she's okay, and not just past out or something.

"Mmhmm," she replies, her eyes closed, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Are you playing with me, Ms. Morgan?" I ask. She grins, her arm hiding her eyes.

"I'd never dream of playing with you Algaliarept," she answers.

I move deep into her on my next stroke, and she gasps. Her hands suddenly move to grip my arms, and her lips press together.

"That's just not fair," she complains.

I lean down to suck on her neck again, "Haven't you been listening to your mother? Demons don't play fair, Learimarkless."

She holds onto me as I continue to move, a slow and easy pace; deep and nice.

"Mmmm," she moans, tilting back her head a little.

I pick up the pace a little more, enjoying the feel of her body around my shaft, wet and tight. Her finger tips dig into my back. I return my mouth to hers, not getting enough of her taste. Her lips are soft and she excitedly accepts mine, nipping and stroking.

I pick up just a bit more, the slick of her insides making the motion easy and sweet.

"Oh, God," she moans again, her finger clawing into me.

I feel my climax drawing, but I want her to with me. "Are you close yet, Leari?" I ask softly into her ear.

"God, Al, yes." She holds on tight, her breasts moving with our beat.

The next few strokes push me over, and I'm pleased to find that Leari follows closely. Her fingers biting into my back, her breath hitching.

I ride my orgasm, trying to keep my weight off of her, her fragile frame seemingly breakable. She cries out my name, and I swallow back a feeling of warning as I let myself cum inside her.

Though my body is spent, I remain there for a few seconds, easing my breath down to a more relaxed pace, and checking over Leari's face for any look of disapointment. I find none.

I don't want to move out, and I don't think I could if I wanted to, so I slowly move us to our sides, letting her rest on me. I'm surprised to find that the mild weight doesn't bother me, or the way she nuzzles my chest.

Author Note: I have to admit I'm getting rather good at this type of thing. For those of you who like to try to guess what happens, no, she is not going to be pregnant. I might have her think she is, but I don't think I really will. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Learimarkless**

The feeling is begining to fade, and I feel tired but content. Al is warm against me, a piece of stability as my world crashs down and has to rebuild itself.

I hold on tightly, glad to still at least have him inside me.

I peek up at him, meeting his crimson eyes. "Is it that good every time?" I ask.

I'm rewarded with a chuckle, deep and pleasant. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he comments, his chest moving in silent laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not Leari, you're just so young."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"Exactly my point."

"Fine, but what do you care? Does it even matter?"

"No, I was simply making an observation." He tightens his arms around me, so I move closer, my breasts rubbing against him, they feel far to sensative now. They press into him, and I can feel him grow stiff once more inside me.

A blush spreads across my cheekbones.

**Rachel**

"Good morning Rachel," Ceri greets as she enters the kitchen.

I check the clock. "Ceri, what are you doing up? It's two in the morning." Not an unreasonable time for me, as I do most of my daily activies at this time, but usually she's asleep around now.

"Oh, isn't Ivy coming back soon? I was hoping to be here to welcome her."

"Yes, though, I completely forgot. A lot has been going on."

"Is it Lear? Where is she by the way?"

"Umm, I'm letting her have a trial run in the ever-after."

Ceri just stares at me for a moment, then she sighs, trying to control herself. "Rachel," she adresses, "why?"

"Ceri, I know that it doesn't sound good, but you should have seen her. She was crying and screaming, telling us that nobody understood her, bawling about how unfair her life is. She asked, and I couldn't tell her no."

"But Rachel... the ever-after?"

"It won't be like it was for us for her. You should see the way she reacts to the things that terrify us. She loves curses, Al taught her one, and she looked like she was going to break down into happy tears."

"Fine, but who's watching her?"

"Al, of course."

I get another silence from her, this time it's tense, making the air feel electric. "Call her," Ceri orders.

"I know she's fine. She's been calling me everyday. I've been calling her school, and they say she's been there everyday."

"I don't care Rachel! Call her, I need to know for sure."

"Fine, fine, but she could be asleep. She's on the human scedual."

**Learimarkless**

Al's lips are fierce against mine as he takes his place on top of me once more. My body is already singing in anticipation, humming with life.

Then a familiar feeling buckles in my stomach. I sneeze, making a little noise. I groan, "Scrying mirror," I explain. Al moves out of me ever so slowly, making me feel empty and kind of cold.

I open my drawer to retrieve it, timidly letting my palm touch the luminous surface, haunting and beautiful.

"Oh, sorry, Lear, I'm just checking in with you," my mother says.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm okay, just about to go to sleep."

I feel my mother look up at someone and transcribe my answer. "Okay, sweetie, have things gotten any better with Less?"

I can feel my old anger about him consume me anew. "No, he's taking someone else to the party he wanted me to go with him too. Remember that bitch I told you about? Kara."

"Er, yeah, I do. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of any real plan yet. Do you think it would be below me to just poke holes in her condoms and cut her hair in her sleep?"

My mother laughes. "You go right ahead, but don't tell any one I'm letting you, okay? Good mother's aren't supposed to incourage such behavor. How's Al?"

I'm taken off guard at her question. My eyes roam to where he's sitting, ready for us to continue. "Fine, I guess," I answer as if I don't know.

"That's nice. Can you two stop by? Ivy's coming home, and I want you to be there."

"Sure."

She disconnects, and I look at Al. "She wants us to stop by," I inform.

"Why?"

"Ivy's coming home. I don't know. I didn't give anything away, did I?"

"No," he assures, pulling me in so he can kiss my neck. "You did splendidly."

**Rachel**

I sit stunned. "You were right," I tell Ceri.

"How so?" she asks.

"I felt her, she was with Al."

"I'm still not seeing the exact problem." Ceri blinks at me.

"She's been sleeping with him."

"Is that why you asked them over?"

"Yes, and Ivy won't be here until two tomorrow afternoon, so you can go home."

"Are you kidding? I'm not missing this."

Lear lets go of Al's hand far to slowly for my taste. I can see the evidence in her face. Her cheeks are lightly shaded pink, and her lips are a bit swollen, and her eyes are bright but a bit tired. Left over pieces of adrenaline are almost visible in the way she moves and holds herself.

"Rachel," Al adresses, "Ceridwen." Ceri glares.

"Hey, mom," Lear smiles, seeming oblivious to my outrage. She moves forward to give me a hug, but Al pulls her back, and whispers something into her ear.

Her eyes grow a bit and her eyebrows lift. She relooks me over, finally understanding my tight posture and closed off expression. I cross my arms at her.

"What tipped me off?" she asks. I narrow my eyes at her.

I ignore her question. "What makes you think that you can just do whatever you want? Especially soemthing like this!"

"Maybe because this is my life, and I need to make my own mistakes!" she shrieks back at me.

"Not when those mistakes can lead to something life ruining Lear!"

"Like you have the right to talk! You're always going out and doing whatever you want without ever thinking of anyone! You were just like me!"

I fume, then glare at Al, whose staring off, waiting for the fighting to end. "And you, why would you take advantage of my daughter? What happened to trust?"

"It was your daughter's idea, I can honestly say I refused at first."

I blink slowly. _Al can't lie about this. Did Lear really sway him to bed? Why? For what purpose? How did he manage to refuse her if she had? Does he really care about things like that? _

"Did you really Lear?" Ceri wonders. "Why?"

"I did..." Lear admits. "I don't want to say why though. It's personal."

"Hmmf." _I can't really do anything about this. If I yell at her she'll tune me out, and if I threaten or warn she'll roll her eyes and meet my arguement with her own. _

_I was just like her. What would have worked on me?.. Nothing really. I guess I'll just have to punish her. _

"Learimarkless, you're coming back home."

"What? No! Mom! But... I..."

"Honestly Rachel?" Al scuffs.

I narrow my eyes further at Al. "Is there a problem?" I growl, practically snarling at him.

"Of course there's a problem. The Turn take it Rachel, can you calm down for a moment? You made a deal with your daughter, you said she could stay in the ever-after as long as she kept contact with you, went to school, and found an apartment of her own to stay in. She kept up to her side of the bargain, why can't you?"

_Did we make a deal of it? I suppose it could be considered one. _"But I... I can not let her stay with you when I know what's going on!"

"It was going to happen eventually."

I gasp. _Does he mean that he was going to eventually sleep with her anyway, or that sooner or later she had to lose her virginity? I don't like it either way! _

"Mom, please. I don't want to fight with you, and we need to keep this descreet. We don't want the demon Council to find out."

_The demon Council! Oh, gosh. Oh, no. _

"Oh, yes. Rachel, you wouldn't want them to find out. They'd take her away. Put her to work, and not menial of course," Al begins.

_Oh, god, he means breeding. _

"Now, if you think about it. Don't you think you should just be glad your daughter's happy, even if it is with me?"

I glance at Lear, who seems to be waiting for my answer. Holding her breath for my permission. _But for what? For them to continue fucking... Oh, wait. She doesn't believe there is anything really between them does she? _

"With you? I'm going to need you to define those perimeters."

Ceri goes still. "Rachel, you don't think."

"You need clarification?" asks Al. "I wish I could clarify, but I can't honestly tell you that I'm only in this to sleep with your teenage daughter."

"Wait... what?" _Al can't? Not Lear. _I find her again, blinking. "Okay then. Fine, go back." _I'm done with this. I'll just let Lear do what she thinks is best. I'm tired and I don't feel like yelling. _

_I'll just make sure Lear is okay. I'll just be there when she falls, comfort her when she's hurt by him. _

"Mom, please, don't be mad. Thank you for trying to understand." She glances at Al and holds out her hand. He takes it, waiting only a moment before jumping back into the ley lines.

When they're gone I feel something in me sink. _Please, make good decisions Lear. _

"You let him live?" Ceri asks from her seat.

"Yeah, don't you think it was odd that he was the one who couldn't admit he was only using her for sex?"

"Rachel, you're over dramatizing. There's no way Al feels anything for her. If he's not using her for just that, then maybe he's using her to climb the social latter. Something like that."

"Maybe." I exhale, feeling rather helpless. "Ceri, you should probably go home, get some sleep."

"Okay, but Rachel. I want you to call me if anything happens, okay? Your daughter is a very nice girl, and I would hate to see something bad happen to her."

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Learimarkless**

I dress naturally and try to look respectible. Al's finally bringing me out to meet with some of the others. I want to make a decent impression.

I leave my room, waiting for a second to make sure I didn't forget anything. I don't think I did.

Al is waiting in the chair that I have found is his. He's looking over a curse book, marking pages.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He looks up at me, then smiles his appreciation. "You look lovely Leari," he tells me.

"Just answer the question."

"Oh, well your mother and you may be alike in some ways, but you seem to honestly appreciate curses while your mother loathes them. So, I figured you'd like to study on your own, and since you don't have a collection like your mother, I'm starting you off."

_That's actually really thoughtful. What's he up to..._

"Oh, thank you. That's really a rather good idea."

"Here." He holds out the book to me. I take it, feeling the reasuring weight in my hands. It's kind of nice, like a shield.

I thumb through it to see which ones he marked. Mostly protective curses. _That's odd. _I do find a few I like, like truth cerimums and persuasion techniques.

"Are you going to help me if I need it?"

"I'm not really the helpful type."

I pout. "But you do it for pay all the time. I don't have any secrets, but I'm sure we could work something out." I smile, trying to lighten the mood a tad.

He laughes at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a party, just for you."

I've been here three hours, but I don't really care. The demons aren't so bad. If you don't read into what they say it's not creepy, and if you try to talk about things that are neutral they aren't bad conversationalists.

It's kind of nice to be the center of attention. I'm constantly being greeted by someone new, and offered an unmeasurable number of things. I can't recall any names, which is okay, since Al reminds me each quietly into my ear before I make a mistake.

It feels kind of warm, which I find a bit odd. I always thought of demons as cold, uncaring, and ditatched. But that doesn't seem to be the case. When you have a few in a room where they feel comfortable, then they lighten up.

I feel really welcome, and I smile, talk, and occasionally lightly flirt with random demons.

I think if I told my mother what a good time I was having she wouldn't believe me. She'd think they had all been put up to it, like some serious conspiring scheme. She could be right, but I don't care. As long as nobody breaks the bubble of security and comfort. Let me live the lie.

I sip my drink. I'm not sure what it is, but it's sweet and it smells great. Al passed it to me after I turned down a few from others. I think he was trying to prove a point, make a claim, but I can't think about what it was exactly.

"How old are you now?" asks one of the demons sitting around me.

"I'll be sixteen in a few weeks," I answer.

"Really?" asks another. "Is it nice growing up under the yellow sun?"

"I guess. Sometimes I think I take it for granted, but I actually don't think it's all that great. I wouldn't mind staying here. Even though the yellow sun isn't here, I feel warmer here."

They smile at me. "So, you honestly wouldn't miss it?"

"I don't think it's the sun I'd miss. Don't tell anyone, but whenever I dream the sun is always red."

"What would you miss the most?"

"Probably the garden, maybe my mother, um... take out."

They laugh. "How is your mother?"

"She's fine, I guess. I think she's angry with me. She doesn't really understand why I care so much about being a demon. She is always wanting me to hide it, act like I'm just a witch. I know it's because she cares, but I'd really like her to listen to me. I like being a demon," I proclaim.

**Al**

I'm shocked at how well Leari is doing. She's great at keeping up the mood and answering questions simply but with passion. She manages to hold everyone's attention. Even mine.

She looks awe inspiring as she talks. Her hair falling in gentle waves down her back, and her red eyes meeting everyone's in turn without fear or judgement.

She crosses her legs, her skirt tightening around her. It brings back sweet memories of me running my hands along her legs and pulling them up for better access.

I still can't believe her mother let her come, or even more so now that she's letting her stay. I almost hoped Rachel would make her come back. It seems like an awful thought, but that's why I was hoping for it. I'm becoming too fond of her.

She has been here for only a short time, but I've known her for almost sixteen years. I had her in my home for her first few days, and she stayed with me for almost a month.

She was a sweet child, and she's even more sweet now. I know, I've tasted her. But she's the type of person who can make you question yourself, and that's all that I've been doing since she arrived.

I'm not the easily attached type, but is that a good thing? Why do I keep backing away and becoming so worried every time I realize I'm doing something for her and not for me? It's not in my nature. I shouldn't be doing it, but does that matter?

She takes another sip from her drink, the lavender fluid slipping through her straw into her pretty lips. They're painted lightly pink tonight, looking shiny and full. I don't think I'd mind accidentally getting some of that color on my face.

She so alluring, it's almost not fair. She's a prize, and I haven't done anything to deserve her, but can I deny myself something as soft and ready as her? I don't want to get used to her, care for her against all of my insincts, and then wake up one day to find that she's gone, and is expected to have children with a demon she has never met.

I hate the thought, and I don't like that it bothers me. She doesn't belong to me, she can't be mine, and I shouldn't want her to be.

She looks over at me, her eyes concerned. "Are you alright Al?"

"Gally?" asks one of the others, I don't bother to look. "You've been growling and muttering for at least five minutes."

"Have I?" _Have I? I hope nobody heard anything too pressing. _

"Yes, would you like to head back?" Leari wonders.

_What time is it? _

"Aw, so soon?" The others look disapointed.

"Yeah, we should, you have school." I honestly don't care about her school. Actually I'd rather that she didn't go. I don't want her to leave my sight, but she needs to go, so I have an excuse to keep her.

"Okay." She looks me over, getting off the table she was sitting on. "Plus, I need to call my mom, just to check up. Bye you guys!"

"See you Lear!" one calls. The others says seperate but equally disapointed goodbyes. They adopted her nick-name quickly. I don't even call her that, but who gives a damn. It would piss me off if they called her Your Majesty. There's nothing I think that wouldn't.

**Learimarkless **

Al seems deep in thought as we jump the lines. He seems stressed, and he holds onto me tighter than usual.

"Are you alright?" I ask him as we appear once again at his home, the lights all flickering on at once.

"Leari." He looks at me, taking me in. "What are you going to do when the Council finally thinks it's time?"

"You mean when they tell me I have to bring about the next generation of demons? Um... I guess I don't have much of a choice then to do what they say."

"So you're just going to let them make you into some object meant for breeding?"

"Al? What brought this on?"

"I'm not sure Leari. Am I acting oddly?"

"A little. Can I help at all?" She steps forward, taking the side of my glasses between her finger tips and removing them. She brings up her other hand to stroke my cheek.

My emotions are at war inside me. I'm thankful to have her here, but I don't like that I like it, and I think I'm being overly critical about caring. I'm not supposed to care! But what will it hurt?

I examine her face, trying to find out what about her keeps me so worked up. She's a nice light color, giving evidence to her unappreciation for her sun.

Her eyes are hypnotizing, and they send lustful chills through me. They're surrounded by thick dark eyelashes, that always leave little shadows along her cheeks. Her nose is straight and proad, looking fond of being on her face. Her lips...

I lean down heisatantly. She meets me halfway, moving up on her toes to kiss me. Her lips are soft and oh so welcoming. They're experts at what they do, and quick learners.

"Al, you didn't bring me back just so we could have sex, did you?"

"No, the thought didn't even cross my mind." _I could have waited if that's what we had come back for. It's the fact that my mind is just now realizing I have a heart just like every other mamal that's the problem. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Rachel**

I feel the familiar sensation of a call from my scrying mirror, so I hurry to it. I feel Lear the moment I touch the surface. She feels so much like my daughter, I miss having her here.

"Hi, mom. I'm just checking in." I can feel her smile. She's pressing really close into the mirror.

"Oh, okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I feel great. I finally got to meet some of the other demons, it was so much fun."

_Fun? That's not the word I would use to describe the uncomfortable feeling of being surrounded by those people. If they are people at all. _

"That's nice. How's Al?"

I feel her glance back and smile, I assume at him. "I'm not sure, he's seems upset about something, but I can't seem to figure out what."

"Well, I don't know how to help you there. I don't think I could understand him if I tried."

_**-"You need clarification?" asks Al. "I wish I could clarify, but I can't honestly tell you that I'm only in this to sleep with your teenage daughter." -**_

_What had he meant? What else is he getting out of this? _

"Okay, well I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She removes her hand, and I remove mine, ending the call.

There's a knock at the door, so I get up to go get it.

**Learimarkless**

Al still seems to be busy, aggravated by something, and stressed. I've never seen him like this.

"Al?" I wonder, snapping him from his thoughts. He looks up. "I know there's something bothering you, and I know I'm only a teenager, but I'd really like to help."

His eyes aren't skeptical or mocking, and I'm thankful for that, but I don't like this tension.

"I'm sorry dove, but I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Okay, but whatever it is don't think about it too long. I've learned that whenever something is really pressing and important to a person, it's not good to dwell on it. Sometimes your first instinct is right."

"Is that so?"

I nod. "I'm going to go to bed. If you think you could use my help, you can just wake me up, okay?"

I begin to walk away, but I feel a hand stop me.

**Rachel **

I open the door to find a very angry seeming blond vampire. Less. _What the hell is he doing here? _

"Sorry, Lear isn't here," I tell him. He glares at me.

"Then where the hell is she?"

_What's he so mad about?_ "None of your business. What do you want?"

"Kara was found dead last night."

I snort. "So." I gasp. "You don't think my little Lear did it?!" _How dare he! _

The vamp crosses his arms. "I don't know, maybe. Where is she?"

"She's not here, and she hasn't been here in a long while, so go home."

**Learimarkless**

I smile at Al, glad to see his eyes focused again, and a more average look on his face. I let him push me up against the wall and make my mouth his.

A jolt of need courses through me as I feel his hips press against mine. The feeling is so new to me. I press closer, wanting to feel it again.

I can feel my body responding to him in a way it never has before. Not for anyone else.

I move away for a second, meaning to say something, but a sneeze comes from me instead. "Sorry," I apologize feeling like a child. I move to recapture his mouth, but another sneeze rips through me.

I suddenly feel like crap, my stomach aches, my head hurts, and my throat burns.

"Err," I groan. "I'm being summoned." I've never been summoned before, but this is how it was described to me by my mother. I feel it too, the lines opening for me, and beckoning for me to come through.

Al's eyes fill with unexpected worry. "But, Leari, only the Council knows your name."

_Oh, no. The Council! But... I'm not even sixteen! _

I want to cry, I want to scream, but I don't. I just give Al a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back," I promise him, then I let the lines take me.

**Rachel**

I continue to clean off the counter tops, ridding them of the evidence of my stirring. I whip off the leftover holly, tossing it in the trash.

Again, I feel a call from my scrying mirror. That makes me curious. Lear has already checked in, what could the problem be?

I sit down and place my hand down tentatively. It's Al.

"Rachel, Leari was summoned!"

"What?! No, how is that possible!"

"I don't know, but Rachel, what are we going to do? We don't even know if Leari is like you and doesn't have to take commands. What if she does?!"

"Al, calm down. Why are _you_ so worked up?"

"Rachel, this not a time to question why I'm doing things! What are we going to do about your daughter?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

**Learimarkless**

I blink away the dimming light to look over my surroundings. I'm in a basement, I think. The walls are cement like the floors, and it's really cold, but I can feel a foreign ley line. So, I'm not very close to home.

I see two people in front of me, but I can't see their faces in the dark. The circle of energy around me is red, but too thin for good demon summoner. It's got some smut on it, but no where near the amount of a demon.

I wasn't summoned by the Council. That's a relief. But where am I? And who are these people?

The taller one lights a candle, barely illuminating everything in a dim light. I try not to look right at it, the flickering giving me a headache.

I accepted the smut from the journey here already, and I'm pissed that I had to. I'd gone my whole life without a dash of black on my soul, and now, because these two decided they wanted to tango with a demon, I'm forced to take on my first dose.

Now I see why demons are so mad when they're first summoned. I want to claw their eyes out, rip out their insides, hear them scream and cry out for the women who gave birth to them.

Another candle is lit and I can see their faces. I gasp. Less and Kara.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Learimarkless**

"Less! You son of a bitch! Why would you do this?! I could kill you right here! I may, since you're too much of a!.."

"Enough," he says, cutting me off. That makes me even madder. "Well, Leary, it turns out you're not a liar after all." He smirks to himself. I growl.

"Though she _is_ still a demon. I think I'd rather be a liar," Kara comments. _Oh, how I'd love to cut open your huge breasts and find out if there's silicone in them. I'd really enjoy to burn all of your hair off and permanently mess of your nose job._

"Shut it you fickle bitch!" I hiss at her. Kara goes a bit tense.

"Don't worry, as long as you hold her she can't do anything," Less assures her.

"That's what you think. The moment I'm let free from here I'm going to jump to your homes and paint your walls with blood."

Kara presses her lips together, seeming uneasy with this confrontation. _She should be._

"You will do no such thing, Learimarkless." My full name sounds awful coming from Less. It sounds like a swear word, a dirty phrase.

It was given to me by the Council so that they could reach me whenever they wanted, but it doesn't sound all that demonic. I've finally gotten used to it, I almost even like it. Why does he have to make it sound so hideous?

"After all, you are under our power."

_Am I? My mother never is when she is summoned, the few times it has happened, but she can also step on holy ground while I can't. _

"You have to let me go some time, you can't keep me here forever!"

"That's what you think, but when the sun comes up, what will it matter? You're not going to be thrown into the ever-after like the other demons, this is your side of the lines after all."

_Oh, no. He's right. That's bad. That's really bad. _

"What do you want? What is the meaning of this?"

"Why do I need a reason? You're the one who's been lying to everyone! You're the demon here!"

**Al**

My breathing has never been this panicked, this ragged, this worried. I've never been like this before.

"Is he okay?" I hear Ivy whisper to Rachel from the other side of their kitchen.

I hold onto my mug of tea tighter, the warmth reassuring against my bare palms. I've never needed something so benign to give me peace of mind, I've never needed anything, because I've never been this troubled, and honestly, I don't think anything could really reassure me at this point.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rachel sets her mug against the counter, reminding me of the harsh smell of coffee I had smelled upon my arrival. "I'm actually not really sure what's wrong with him. I've never seen him like this before."

Because I've never been like this before. I've never cared about anyone. Not even a little. They are simply pieces in the game of life, and occasionally I'm a bit sad that I will not be able to use them again, but I don't really bother with caring.

I can't think of her like that, not Leari. She got under my skin so quickly. It took her only days, she pulled the rug out from under me, hit me out of my gravitational orbit. I fell for her hard.

She's a bright, warm, and cunning young girl. Who thinks both for other people and herself. She loves her family, but she'll do whatever it takes for her to be happy.

She's so lovely. She's got such a respectable body, slim and well-proportioned. I've felt it, I've had a moment to explore it, and I found nothing that I didn't love about it. Love?.. No, that's impossible. I can't love her. I'm incapable.

I'm incapable of love. But for that girl... The one who's missing. _Oh, fuck. _

I take a shuddering breath, trying to cast away the images of her being torchered in some basement, or being ordered to do something that will crush her heart.

"Maybe we should do something, he looks really upset," Ivy continues.

"It's Al. He'll be fine. There's really no point in getting upset about this anyway."

I snap. "No point!" I stand, my chairs legs scraping against the floor. I leave my mug on the table. "There's no point in worrying about what could be happening to your daughter?! Aren't you her mother?! She's fifteen! If whoever summoned her finds out she can't use curses she'll be completely defenceless against them!"

"Al, calm down," Rachel tries to tell me.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You have no right!"

Something seems to click in her head, something that has taken a very long time for her to sort through.

"Al... you really care for her, don't you?"

"A little late Rachel," I scuff, glaring at her. "Now can we please do something." My voice has a very odd tone. What is it exactly? It's soft, and foreignly tender.

"Al." Se comes closer. I'm surprised to find that she touches my shoulder, and it doesn't bother me. "Lear is a very strong independent girl, she'll be alright. There's nothing we can do, so please, sit still."

**Learimarkless**

I wait, feeling unbelievably helpless. They can't keep me here forever, I remind myself. Sooner or later Kara will become tired, or hungry, and the circle will fall, letting me free.

Less comes back down the stairs, the sound echoing dully against the walls.

I sit up a little, trying to look dignified, and trying to regain some of my anger.

"Has she been behaving?" Less asks, not even glancing at me. Am I that little of a threat?

"I guess so, but Less... why are we doing this? She's gone to school with us since elementary."

Less narrows his eyes at her. "Are you questioning me Kara? Well, fine. If you want to go, then go. I only need her here until tomorrow night anyway. I can keep her here."

"Less... I..."

"Shut up Kara! You don't ever think, ever! Just shut the fuck up and hold the circle until I get the chains!"

Oh. That's how he's going to keep me here. That's right, I can't jump the lines, and I'm no match for him. What's happening tomorrow night that I need to be here for?

**Al**

It's going to be getting light soon, and my nerves have reached what I believe is the limit.

"I want to go to the Council," I announce, needing to say it out loud to make sure I'm not going mad.

"Al, no," Rachel quickly dismisses.

I exhale loudly.

"Why don't you just summon her back?" Ivy asks.

"Ivy, it's not that easy," Rachel tells her.

"Why not?" I ask, thinking it over.

"Well... because... okay, fine. You have a point."

"Let's give it a shot." I stand and go for the center of Rachel's engraved circle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They all eye me when I'm the one to step forward to make the summoning circle. I notice it too. This whole thing is just so unusual for me.

I was blind when I first had Leari there, I forced the febble bits of the retained flesh of what is left of my heart to shut down and continue to die.

But while Leari was there she healed those pieces without my notice, they stayed down, but they did not give up living. I may still not have a heart, but there's too much of it for me to just let this girl die.

I stand tall as I bring myself through the summoning process, forcing myself to keep calm so I do not ruin it. The circle goes up without effort, like it has for years. I barely rarely have a problem anymore, especially with curses.

"How is it possible?" Rachel asks in a whisper to herself. "It can't be."

I fight the urge to tell her to keep quiet with a few choice words, and try to focus. _Learimarkless. _

Learimarkless

As Less and I exchange glares, I feel a sickening tug. I'm no longer trapped within Kara's circle, but tied to the wall dungeon style.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kara asks, mirroring my inner worry.

"Why are you still here?" Less asks.

"Please Less, what has she ever done to you?"

"Kara, leave. Unless you want to watch me rape and kill her." Less smiles at me, a sickingly sweet smile. The type of smile that I used to give to passing trick-or-treaters.

"I thought you said you needed her," whines Kara, waiting on the stairs incase she needs to flee.

"Ah... yes, but only her blood. Though, I may need it fresh, so, she might have to be kept here a while."

"But... Less..."

"Go Kara!" he barks.

Kara squeals and then runs up the stairs, her heels clicking quickly up the cement stairs. The feeling comes over me again, forcing out a sneeze. I smile.

"You're a vile person Less, if I would have known, I would have left you a long time ago."

"You're in no position to be anything but apologetic, Learimarkless."

I laugh, testing my bindings. The metal bites into my wrists, and my arms protest. I sneeze again.

"Hmm... you'd think that, but your not the only sick fuck out there. So, we're prepared for problems such as this. It's been nice to have my suscpecians confirmed, but I'm afraid I have laundry to do at home..."

His panicked look is satisfying enough for me to leave him, letting myself fall into the line.

Rachel

My heart fills with relief once I see my little girl on the floor, and I can no longer be strong. She looks dirty, and bloody, and metal bands bind her wrists.

My eyes water with worried tears, and I throw myself to get her off the floor. I pull her into my arms.

"Mom?" she wonders, red eyes wet.

"I'm here sweetie, what happened? Oh god, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have been so easily taken."

"Mom," she sniffles. "It was Less, he and Kara wanted something. I think they just wanted blood, but..."

Al

Less? That was the little prick that made her cry, right? The one who kept messing with her afterward? Yes, that's him.

Now that Leari is back and safe, I have far more possibilities. Could I just hunt this damn kid down? Kill him before he decides to hurt Leari again? I could, but not without preparing first, and that would take too long. He could summon her again by then.

Still, I have to try something. This girl can not be left alone to take care of her own devices. With a mother like Rachel and someone on her side like me, why should she have to do more than breath and smile?

Yet, this is the third time this child, who I have not even met, has made her cry. I have seen all three. He should not be allowed to take up space on the planet that she inhabits.

"Al?" Leari wonders.

I look down to find her, her red eyes rimmed with salt water. She holds out her arms to me, a familiar gesture. Though, I have never really been offered something so mundane.

I get down to join them, but I have not yet taken to their human shows of affection. Instead of letting them take my dignity and hold onto and cry with me, I take Leari's wrist, and touch the manacle.

The curse comes out easy, second nature. The steal falls against the floor, clinking. I kiss where the metal used to be, noticing where it had worn in. I reach for her other wrist.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Rachel announces thinly with a sniffle.

Leari looks at me, seeming to spill into my soul and diagnose what's wrong with me. I can't contain my emotions it's so quick. Though, I barely had any to hide previously... before I met her.

"I'm okay," she assures. I have to look her over to make sure that she is. I don't see anything severe, so I let myself untense and calm.

"Is this going to happen again?"

"I don't think so, the witch who summoned me left before I was summoned back."

"Good."

She climbs onto my lap and lets me feel her there for a while, just to know she really is okay and here. I smell her hair and wipe away what's left of her tears, and I can feel the previously dying parts of me respond.

I'm not yet sure if I'm okay with feeling this, or if it will hinder me in any way, but I know if anything happens to Leari than I won't ever feel it again.

"So, am I going back to staying with you?" she asks.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel snaps, turning to face us, having been eaves dropping.

"What? Why not?" Leari asks, sounding hurt.

"Rachel, this would have happened no matter where she had been, besides the fact that she is far better protected in the ever-after."

"What makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact that that is where I am? Well, this Less has no way of entering or contacting her there."

Rachel remains silent, so I know that I won.

"Well, the sun's going to be up very soon, so we ought to be going." I stand, pulling Leari along with me.

Less

That little bitch. How dare she think that escaping me will be so easy. I may not have worked with demons before, but she isn't quite a demon. She's a useless blood bank.

Her blood is worth so much on the black market, if you know who to sell it to. She isn't doing anything with it, why not let someone else use it? At going price.

"Kara," I whisper into the phone. "We're still going aren't we?"

"Less, I don't think so. You've been acting..."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... that girl. Lear just makes me so mad. You understand, right?"


End file.
